Mere Dreamer
by A-Gallade
Summary: Ash thinks the world of Dawn, yet still doubts that Dawn loves him back, but will the girl of his dreams love him back? - Pearlshipping oneshot, my first fanfic- :


**My first ever Fanfiction story ,oneshot **** I tried my best, but I know it's not perfect and I know there is a lot to do and improve on until I can match some of the other people who write fanfics.**

**Please R&R aswell **** If it's good, I may make some more. But here is my first ever one:**

**Mere Dreamer**

Me, Dawn and Brock stopped by Lake Valor on a beautiful day, the sunlight majestically bounced off the surface of the lake as the clouds levitated graciously above the lakefront. The warm summer air surrounded us and made us feel welcome to the lake, the sweet aroma of nearby flowers and trees attracted many rare pokemon to the lakefront. Beautiful water pokemon swam by the shores of the lake, groups of Lumineon and Lanturn lead their pre-evolutions around the clear lake acting as parents rather than bodyguards in the harmless waters. The blue water of the lake glistened with the sunlight as wild pokemon approached the friendly lakefront to have a drink, the sounds of a soft breeze passed by refreshing the tranquil setting that had been set in front of us.

Indeed, Lake Valor was beautiful, but the really beauty was the blue haired girl that was standing to my side as we admired the lake, her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the radiant sunlight as the friendly blue waters of the lake were incomparable to her eyes, they had an indefinable glimmer that have seen adventures of sheer audacity aswell as being tantalising and somewhat enchanting. No doubt, her eyes were my weakness.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Dawn whispered admiringly, trying not to break the already perfect scene that had been placed in front of her eyes. She glanced at me with her seductive eyes as all I could do was look back at her, her mesmerizingly beautiful eyes captivated me as I found myself trapped in her alluring beauty.

"I-it is" I finally said, my statement referred to Dawn more than the adept scenery. If only she knew, I thought of her as being the sun to my moon, the light to my darkness, the solution to an infinite number of problems, but those were only fantasies of a mere dreamer.

"With a great view like that, how about we rest here for the night" the wise breeder suggested, Dawn nodded favourably as she watched the lake. I however, preferred to admire the radiant beauty that was Dawn; I know she wouldn't think of someone like me the way that I think of her, she had the natural powers to charm any male, she was too good for me, no doubt. "Pikachu, Piplup, what do you say we come and get dinner ready", our respective pokemon left our sides to help Brock, I beamed as I watched my pokemon help his friends out, leaving me and Dawn to stare at the distant sun that appeared to fall into the sapphire blue waters. The sapphire blue eyes turned to me once more as all I could do was watch myself fall for my weakness.

"Say Dawn, why don't we head over there in the shade" I pointed at a tree that rested its roots on a small peninsula. Dawn looked at me with her irresistible smile as we began walking to the peninsula. The sunset sky was fast approaching, the once blue waters were beginning to turn to a soft orange colour and the clouds that floated majestically off the ground were turning pink. I frowned, what was it all for I wonder? She will never like me the way I like her, no matter how hard I wished, I knew that she would never love me that way. I fell silent as we walked to the peninsula.

"Something wrong Ash? You seem awfully quiet" Dawn looked at me anxiously. Her sweet caring voice could stop any worrywart from frowning.

"I'm fine Dawn, no need to worry remember." Dawn giggled politely; she could still tell that something was wrong though.

"You know, that's when I worry the most" she replied happily, I smiled at her as we approached the tree on the peninsula. The sunset sky commenced its moment of beauty; the once blue waters turn amber as an array of colours invaded the sky, the friendly light rays met the eye softly, ripples of water become less frequent as several water pokemon retired for the day.

We sat leaning against the tree, Dawn sat facing the sun as it descends, I on the other hand, chose to sit at the opposite side of the tree to Dawn, with the tree's shadow as my impenetrable aura that shielded me from the light. I looked into the distance to see Brock with Piplup and Pikachu helping him. Stew, I thought to myself. A warm welcoming aroma found its way to my nose from where Brock had created his masterpiece. I watched my pokemon from a distance play with Piplup, aswell as helping Brock whenever he needed it. That's what friends are for, I thought to myself happily. I then heard a voice from the other side of the tree call my name.

"Ash, come quick and look at this beautiful sight" I shuffled myself to the other side of the tree and sat next to Dawn who appeared infatuated by the elegant ball of fire. The brilliance of such a moment was unexplainable, the beautiful sunset, sitting next to the girl I love, with a nice amount of Brock's delicious stew waiting for me. I couldn't help but think to myself how this moment could be better; I then looked at Dawn, who had her sapphire blue eyes fixated on the descending sun. The rays of light bounce off Dawn's angelic eyes causing them to glisten, my weakness had proved too big as I found myself attached to the sight of them. But what was I? I was just an empty shell that had traded away his feelings and emotions. I would never be good enough for Dawn. "What could make this day any better…"

"You're right, it is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen" I said slowly, I wasn't looking at the sunset though, I was looking at Dawn the whole time, she turned to me and blushed instantly. An awkward silence followed as we both kept quiet to admire the other one, she put her hand on my head and fiddled with my already disarranged hair.

"I have something… to tell you Ash" she said nervously, her eyes shook restlessly. I looked at her in anticipation; I prayed that it would be what I was hoping. "I've had this secret kept safe for a long time now…probably too long really" she giggled nervously, "and well anyway, it's just that…well you see…I just want to say that…I-I love you Ash", she said nothing else after that as there was simply no need. Her azure eyes stood out from her cherry blush, that was when we both met eyes. The constant disbelief that she didn't love me was wrong, her eyes told me everything, she needed the same thing as me, love from that special someone. The sunset appeared irrelevant as Dawn and I had our eyes attached together by an invisible bond, that bond was love. Dawn blushed heavily, and I couldn't help it either, my heart thumped my chest after every heartbeat, my eyes shook with anxiety as something that I thought would never happen, had happened. Dawn moved her head closer to mine, I didn't hold back though; I felt my emotions return to me in an instant as we both closed our eyes. I felt her warm breath press against my face, my blood was racing around my body and then the moment came, the moment when our lips joined.

She kissed me, and I kissed her back as I felt my cheeks go from a deep red to a fiery crimson colour, my body cried out in ecstasy as I felt my soul reach paradise; my heart was pounding out of my chest as my brain found itself addicted to this drug. The sunset sky watched us as we both felt complete, she was the sun to my moon, the light to my darkness, the solution to an infinite number of problems, she was finally with me, we both broke the kiss at the same time as we stared in each other's eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes dazzled, her refined smile warmed the very depths of me, her cute expressions meant that she wasn't just a friend to me anymore, but more than that.

We both turned away at the same time as we observed the final moments of the sunset together, she held my hand as we both blushed simultaneously. The bond we had together was no longer invisible a as I felt her warm hand caress my hand. "I-I love you too Dawn" I finally said it, my bottled emotions and feelings were released. We met eyes once more and turned back to the sunset as she rested her head on my shoulder.

That was the single greatest moment of my life, I was just a kid who thought too little of himself, my emotions and feelings were sealed inside my body and never to be released, I used to think about her all the time, and that I always wanted to be with her, but now I realised, this is not just a fantasy of a mere dreamer, it really happened.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, it's much appreciated.**

**Sorry if it's a bit cheesy, it's my first time, so be nice :P**

**Remember to R&R **


End file.
